Forbidden love
by I.Bass
Summary: Chuck Bass is womanizer of the Upper East Side, and happily lives with his 'uncle' and the two of his kids. But what will happen when his ex-girlfriend Scarlett comes into his life again... Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N - Hi everyone! I am new here,so .. But I hope I'll get used to it soon. I am writing my first fanfiction. It will include Chuck Bass( Gossip Girl) but with different love and familly life, It probably won't include Serena, Blair or Nate, but instead there will be my fictional charather Scarlett Cornelia Waldorf. I hope you will like it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was just another sunny day. For Chuck it was a normal day, except the fact that his " uncle" will introduce his new fiancee to Chuck and his own children. Adam, Chuck's uncle, wasn't his real uncle actually. After the car accident in which Chuck's parents died, Adam took him, and treated him like his own son. Adam also had a seventeen-year-old daughter Nicole, and a twelve-year-old son, Benjamin. Benjamin was cute and friendly, he liked everyone, and everyone liked him. But Nicole was complete opposite. She was quiet, moody, tipical tennager. She had a huge crush on Chuck, but he looked at her like a little baby sister. He was 26, and she was was 17. It was seven o'clock in the evening, everybody was sitting in the garden waiting for misterious fiancee to come. Nicole wasn't happy at all. She wanted her dad to be happy again, after many years after her mother's death, but she just didn't want to share him with some younger woman. But Benjamin was quite happy and nervous. - How do I look? Is my shirt alright? Do you think she will like me? And many,many more questions. -Calm down, would you? What's the big deal anyway?

About 15 minutes later, beautiful,tall girl with blonde hair and deep blue eyes walked in, holding Adam's hand.- Nicole, Ben, this is Scarlett. My future wife. Nicole froze at the words 'my future wife'.- Hi everyone. It is so nice to finally meet you, Adam told me lot about you. Chuck, who just came, froze at the place, he couldn't couldn't believe." Impossible" he taught. " That can't be her".


	3. Chapter 3

I would just like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the story, it really means a lot to me! Please keep doing it! Here is another chapter!

Charles was still standing in the same place, Scarlett was talking to Ben and Nicole , well , technically, to Ben . A few minutes later Scarlett spotted Chuck. She came to him, saying: You must be Chuck. It's nice to meet you. " You too, Scarlett." Chuck answered. Adam was glad that everyone liked Scarlett. Well Ben liked her for real, Chuck was just dumbfounded, surpriesed. The dinner went smoothly, everyone talked, even laughed. Then came the moment when Chuck and Scarlett were alone. Scarlett was just about to go when Chuck grabbed her hand. " You can't be serious about this". Chuck said to her. " About what? - About marrying Adam." - Of course I am serious, do I look like I am kidding? I love him, and I had no idea that he was your uncle until like a month ago. You broke my heart when you cheated on me with my 'best friend'. Unlike you, Adam loves me and really understands me, and would never do anything like that. So yes in exactly 21 days till now, I will marry him. And don't dare touching me ever again." Scarlett said walking away.

These 21 days have flown and Adam and Scarlett got married, for real. Not only 21, but 8 months have passed. Ben began to call Scarlett his mother and Chuck ...Chuck knew he should not, but old feelings about Scarlett began to well up again. He tried to kill it, to escape from it, but he couldn't. He didn't want to.

I hope you liked it, and I know it is short, but I will make it up to you!


	4. Chapter 4

Guys please keep reading and reviewing. I will write this chapter and in reviewes please tell me should I continue or not. Thank you!

Two weeks later, to the Carter-Bass-Waldorf family came to live Eleanor, Scarlett's mother. Mother that she despised. The mother who was to blame for the death of Scarlett's father, Christopher. Eleanor was having an affair, and one day Christopher has seen her lover coming out of their home. Eleanor did not attempt not to be justified, but she said that she hates him and that he never brought her any good . It was when Christopher got a heart attack. And Scarlett saw and heard it all. She saw her own father dying in front of her. Later, Eleanor had some bigger financial problems so she lost her house, and how Scarlett's older sister Piper leaves in an apartment with her husband and son, Adam suggested that Eleanor should come to live with them. While Eleanor was greeting everyone, Scarlett watched her with hatred in her eyes.

' Adam , darling, may I have some time with my mother ?' 'Of course honey. It was a pleasure Eleanor, see you at dinner.' Adam said walking away. ' You too.' Eleanor answered with smile on her face. ' Oh, darling, thank you so much for having me here.' 'Don't thank me, thank Adam, he wanted you to come.' Scarlett said coldly. ' And don't even think that I forgave you, cause I didn't and I never will.'

It has been 11 months now that Scarlett and Adam were married. Their wedding anniversary should be in a month. Everything seemed great, until one day. Chuck had a huge fight with his fiancée Eva, who was a model, anyway it was so bad that Eva returned him the ring. He was depressed, bored and he didn't want to go anywhere nor to call Eva.' You should call her'. Scarlett said to him. 'I don't feel like I should, I guess I don't care anymore.' 'Of course you do, silly. You are just being stubborn.' 'How about this, let's go to one cute reasturant near lake to have lunch, and I will call her after tha.' ' You promised, don't forget'. ' I won't.'

Chuck and Scarlett had lunch, they talked , they laughed,like in the old times. Scarlett forgot how nice, fun was to be with Chuck. They got into Scarlett's car.' Now you should call her, remember ,you promised.' Chuck rolled his eyes. ' Scarlett… I , I really just wanna escape everything right now, to forget. And when I am with you it is like that. I forget everything for a little while.' Scarlett looked into his chocholate, dark, brown eyes for a moment, and then she kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry I havnen't been posting for so long , I was so busy! Anyway, I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story, please keep reading and reviewing!

I kept on avoiding Chuck for next copule of days. I was so confused after that kiss. I still don't know why I even did it…But, I did. But this is wrong! He hurt me so much in the past, besides I am married and in love with Adam, and he will get back with Eva. That's the best option for everyone.I guess…

On one Sunday morning, Chuck came into my room.

'What the hell are you doing here?' I screamed.'Adam can get in any moment!'

'No, he can't. He's not here. I came in here, because I wanted to know why are you avoiding me so much.'

'I am not .'

'' Amy( one of ours maids), is anyone home? Mr. Adam and the kids are not, but is upstairs.'Oh, okay then I shall go to my room by an elevator." Chuck said quoting me.

'Because it was one big mistake! It was silly! I love Adam, and you love Eva, the end of story!'

'If you really believe that, then why did you kiss me?'

'I don't know. It was a moment of weakness, nothing more.'

'Well, I will show you that it wasn't only that, but the fact that you still love me, deny it all you want, but we both know the truth.' He said to me touching my chin and walking out of the room.

I stood, astonished. What if it's really true? No,no,no Scarlett. This is what he wants! He wants to make you believe in it so that he could seduce you again. Damn that mother-chucker! I thought, and then, I broke the first thing I grabbed.


End file.
